Blurred Boundaries
by dyly
Summary: The Peak District, 1924. Carlisle has struggled for six years to hide his growing feelings for Edward. Alone in the mountains, can he find the love he so desperately seeks? Carlisle/Edward! Smut!


_**AN:**_ When you read this, it works best if you imagine Peter Facinelli and Robert Pattinson in your head.

_**Pairings:**_ Carlisle/Edward

_**Warning:**_ Contains slash (guy love) and smut. If you don't like it, don't read it. Pointless flames will be welcomed because it's all reviews to me, and the more the merrier!

_**Blurred Boundaries**_

_**Dyly**_

*~*~CarlisleXEdward~*~*

_Piglet sidled up to Pooh from behind. _

_"Pooh," he whispered.  
_

_"Yes, Piglet?"  
_

_"Nothing," said Piglet, taking Pooh's paw, "I just wanted to be sure of you.""_

_~ Winne The Pooh (A.A. Milne)_

*~*~CarlisleXEdward~*~*

It was a cold morning and a thick layer of fog shrouded the lovely rolling hills of the Peak District. Edward walked lithely up to the cottage where he and Carlisle were staying. He had finally managed to control his hunger and now he was solely surviving on animal blood. Still, Carlisle thought it would be prudent to stay in their isolated cabin for a while longer. However well Edward was coping with his hunger one could never be too careful and it was still a struggle for him to be around humans, especially without Carlisle there to help him. Despite the freezing temperatures Edward felt warm. He walked into the cottage and dumped an armful of firewood by the fireplace. Even if they had no need for it they had to maintain the facade that they were humans, just in case.

Carlisle sat in the armchair next to the fire reading a book. He had been a practising doctor for a while now but had put his career on hold for the moment to stay with Edward. After turning him, they had wandered from place to place before settling on this cabin high up in the mountains. There were plenty of wild animals in the area, and Carlisle was eager to show Edward the pleasures of mountain lion.

Carlisle looked up from the medical journal he was reading and saw Edward taking off his shoes. He froze as Edward stretched to hang his jacket up, his shirt riding up to reveal smooth, pale skin. Carlisle gulped quietly, or quietly in his mind, for Edward looked up having apparently heard him. Quickly Carlisle offered a strained smile and looked down at his journal, filling his mind with medical jargon in order to disguise his somewhat perverse intentions towards Edward.

He'd spent a long time trying to deny his feelings for Edward and he was ever more wary of his ability to read minds. The last things he needed was for Edward to find out that Carlisle had non-platonic intentions towards him. He'd be disgusted, horrified even and Carlisle didn't want to scare him off. He'd spent so long alone and by himself with no one to keep him company and now finally there was someone else like him. Someone who was in the same situation as him. He didn't want to lose that. Not now, not ever.

And definitely not over something stupid...like his feelings...for Edward.

He groaned involuntarily and Edward turned to look at him again.

"Are you okay Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked up to see Edward standing right in front of him, his head cocked to the side in a particularly human gesture and a worried look on his face. He was dressed in only a thin shirt that was partly open revealing defined pale abs and jeans that clung to him in all the right places. Blood, or something of the sort, coursed through him and he just nodded mutely at Edward, before going back to his journal.

"I'm just going outside to get some snow." Edward said, already half way to the door.

Carlisle watched him go over the top of his book and when he heard the back door shutting let out a weary sigh. Strange emotions were coursing through him and he didn't know if he liked it. Mainly because they were emotions associated with Edward, emotions that he shouldn't have. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back tiredly. It was getting harder and harder to deny his obvious attraction to Edward. He wanted desperately to be able to just accept it and try and move on but he was conflicted with his need to not think about it before Edward saw it in his mind. He was being pulled in two directions and it was exhausting.

He threw the book away on to the table, labelling it as a lost cause and sat up to go into the kitchen. Leaning against the counter, he hung his head and groaned. He had to do something, anything, before he completely lost it. He reached out and grabbed a sharp knife from the stand against the wall. Within the second he'd picked up a small block off wood from by the door and was sat on the counter, twirling them in his hands.

Allowing himself to relax and concentrate, he threw himself into his task hoping to take his mind off things. His body stayed perfectly still, his face a stone mask of determination while his hands were a hazy blur. From the blurred cloud that his hands made fell small wood shavings like brown snow. They floated down to the floor and settled there under Carlisle's feet.

So engrossed was Carlisle in his task he didn't notice Edward returning with his bucket of clean, white snow. Settling the bucket by the door he stood by Carlisle, transfixed by the sight he made. Despite being soaking wet from the snow outside and only wearing one layer, Edward felt surprisingly warm. Carlisle paused suddenly to look up and saw him there. His face betrayed no emotion at his appearance though; he merely lifted his hand up to Edward's face. Resting on his finger was a small wooden robin, intricately detailed with small perfect feathers and a curious face.

Carlisle offered it to him as Edward looked up at him. Edward looked back down at the carving. It was as pretty and perfect as the vampire holding it. He swallowed thickly and took a step forward, his body throbbing and humming as he got closer to the vampire on the counter.

"It's so pretty," he whispered as he reached out to take it.

Their fingers brushed lightly over each other as Carlisle passed the robin to him. They froze as a jolt shot through them at the contact, their skin burning where they touched. Edward pulled away first to nestle the bird into the palm of his hand careful not to crush it with his now inhuman strength. As Edward inspected the carving, Carlisle looked down at him, soaking in the sight of Edward standing with his weight on one leg, his body relaxed in a natural pose, darkening rays of twilight falling over him.

_So beautiful,_ he thought mesmerised by the mere sight of him. Edward froze as he registered the errant thought, the only indication that he'd heard it. Carlisle's eyes widened slightly but as Edward slowly tilted his head to look up at him, he stared straight back his face relaxed and calm. Edward's mouth opened slightly in shock as he made eye contact with his sire, his body throbbing erratically as he heard everything in Carlisle's mind.

Carlisle forced himself to remain calm as he leant forward and gripped Edward's chin, almost harshly. He pulled him towards himself until Edward was pressed up against the cabinet, standing between his legs. Gently he rubbed Edward's chin and cupped his cheek in is palm. They leaned forward until their faces were almost touching, their mouths slightly open. Carlisle's breath tickled Edward's lips and he felt his breath hitch, even though it was an unnecessary action.

Edward clenched his fists tightly, need coursing through him. Their lips were touching now, just resting on each other but they burned with passion and heat. Carlisle's eyes were hooded with desire and he let go of the restraints he'd placed on himself. Their lips connected firmly now, insistently moving against each other as a deep burning erupted within them, juxtaposed against the physical coldness of their sculptured bodies.

Sliding off the counter, Carlisle wrapped an arm tightly around Edward's waist pulling him flush against himself. His self-control lost now, he poured his love and affection into that kiss. Nibbling on Edward's lip he slipped his tongue past them and deepened it. Edward moaned against him and he groaned at the sound of it. He could feel Edward's hand snaking into his hair, gripping it tightly as his other hand fisted the front of his shirt.

There was no space between them now, their bodies fitting together perfectly. Passion and want rolled off them in waves, filling the rooms with the heavy scent of desire and arousal. He let one hand snaked down Edward's back and gripped the back of Edward's thigh insistently. His eyes flashed open and he kept them that way watching as Edward's fluttered half-open to stare back at him.

Wrapping his hands around Edward's hips tightly he thrust his own upwards and groaned loudly at the sweet friction it caused, a spike of pleasure and delight shooting through him at the contact. They rubbed against each other fervently and desperately, hands flashing to rip at clothing.

With a snarl Carlisle pushed Edward backwards and onto the table. In a flash he was on top off him and their mouths met again in a frenzied kiss. With one hand, he slammed Edward's wrists down onto the table and held them there as he grabbed at his belt and tore them off, flinging them over his shoulder. In one sharp movement, he pulled Edward's jeans down and exposed his boxers to him, the bulge in his crotch very evident now.

With a smirk, he ran a finger lightly over it, his eyes taking in the sight of Edward writhing on the table top. He rushed over it again, harder now. Edward's pants of pleasure making him dizzy with emotions he couldn't remember feeling before. Tired of playing, he cupped Edward wholly and squeezed roughly. Edward gasped loudly and threw his back, crashing into the table and splintering the wood. Caressing him roughly, he watched through eyes hooded with overwhelming desire as Edward groaned, mumbling incoherently back at him.

'God Carlisle...ngh..please..fuck Carlisle..'

With a flick of his wrist, he'd snapped the waistband of Edward's boxers and the material was torn away from him exposing his throbbing erection to him. Edward lay on the table panting unnecessarily as he watched him back steadily. He ran a finger up his length and rubbed the head experimentally spreading the juice already there, the groans from the body beneath him telling him all he needed to know.

Keeping eye contact with Edward, he lowered his head to his crotch and sucked lightly on the tip. Slowly he ran his tongue over him, nipping lightly in places. With a sharp tug from Edward's hand in his hair, he took his whole length into his mouth, allowing it to slide down his throat as he hollowed his cheeks tightly. Looking up he saw Edward's eyes roll into the back of his head as his legs wrapped around him firmly.

He swallowed tightly and let his tongue carry on moving. Stiffly he began bobbing his head up and down, grazing his teeth over the pulsating flesh. The frenzied cries from Edward told him he was doing something right so he carried on, more vigorously this time. As he sucked Edward off, he let one of his hands cup the bottom of his shaft where his mouth couldn't reach and the other started palming his balls. He could feel the pull of his hair being twisted in Edward's hands but instead of pain it sent bolts of pleasure through him; who knew he could be so masochistic?

He could sense that Edward was close now, his frantic arching causing the table to creak. He relaxed his throat and groaned as Edward's cock slipped further down his throat, vibrations rushing through the flesh in his mouth. As Edward hit the back of his throat he grazed his canines down his length and pressed Edward's hips into the table as he stilled with the onslaught of his orgasm. Edward arched off the table with a cry as his venom shot down Carlisle's throat, his hips bucking wildly.

As Edward's orgasm washed over him, he relaxed onto the table and watched intently as Carlisle cleaned him off and stood up, his eyes smouldering as he stared back. His cock twitched as he saw Edward staring at him and without a word he grabbed Edward by the wrist and pulled him up into a searing kiss. Keeping close together he led them both out of the kitchen and into his bedroom, pausing only to occasionally push against each roughly as they made their way there.

*~*CxE*~*

I kicked the door shut with my foot as I pushed Edward backwards and onto the bed. He landed with a thump, and for a moment I just watched him. His hair was a mess, sticking out at all sorts of odd angles in very sexy manner. His once green eyes, now dark amber, stared back at him hooded with desire. His shirt was open and hanging off his shoulders, the crotch of his jeans spread wide and his boxers barely covering him.

I knew he could hear my thoughts; he cocked his head and smirked at me. My own need spiked dramatically at his come hither look, reminding me that I was yet to find my own release. In less than two movements, I had pounced on him and pinned him onto the bed.

'Don't forget who you belong to, Edward,' I hissed to him, biting him sharply over the crescent shaped scar on his neck.

He moaned, leaning up to me and we kissed again. Passionately and furiously, his lips moving against mine in perfect synchrony. My head felt hazy and unclear as I explored his mouth with my tongue. I felt so _alive_, more than I had ever felt in this lifetime.

Our hands made quick work of removing the rest of our clothes, until we lay naked against each other. My arousal ached painfully, and as his hands tangled into my hair, I found purchase on his hips. I pulled him into me sharply and ground our erections together, both of us moaning at the fire it created.

God, Edward was perfect. I didn't think I would ever think that about another man, it was a sin punishable by death when I was alive. But that was so long ago and I would gladly go to hell if it meant that I could spend a little bit longer with the man under me now.

We rutted against each other insistently and I let my hands roam his body, firmly caressing his smooth skin as I tried to memorise every inch of him. I loved the feel of his hands in my hair and on my back, the feel of _him_ against me. Every part of me was alight with new passion, my whole body trembling with my love for him.

I slipped one hand down the curve of his back, holding him down with the weight of my body. Gently I probed him with one finger and Edward's eyes flew open at the feeling. I slipped another finger in and he moaned, the sound rushing straight to my already burning groin. I pumped in and out, stretching him open until I could fit a third finger as he clenched at the intrusion.

Pushing in to the knuckle, I pressed deeper until I found the spot that made Edward arch backwards in ecstasy.

'Carlisle! Harder, fuck, harder.'

I leant down and sucked on one of his nipples, swirling my tongue around and then biting him firmly. I carried on doing that, alternating between them as I continued to pump him with my fingers. When he was aroused enough, I pulled away; enjoyed at the whimper he gave at the loss of contact.

Adjusting myself, I positioned myself at his entrance before kissing his deeply again. He opened his legs wider for me and wrapped his arms me.

'Please Carlisle, I need you,' he breathed into my ear as he gripped me tightly.

Gripping his hips tightly, I thrust forwards into him in one long brutal movement. Edward screamed and tensed under me, and I forced myself to be completely still to let him grow accustomed to the feel of me being in him. He buried his face into my hair and breathed in deeply, as I tried to stop myself from coming just at the feeling of being buried so deeply in him.

Slowly though, he bucked his hips gently and we both groaned at the shockwaves it sent through us. He wrapped his legs around me, his heels digging into my back. Pulling back slightly I pushed in again until I was fully in. This time I pulled out further until only the tip of me was in him before I slammed into him again. He moaned loudly as he bucked his hips upwards meeting my thrusts, pushing me further into him.

'God, Edward, you're so tight.' I grunted.

I lost myself in the motions as I repeatedly slammed into him, each thrust penetrating further and deeper into him. We kissed furiously, pulling away to breathe before meeting again. I let the feeling of him moving around me take me over completely, the pure, unadulterated pleasure coursing through me.

'Fuck, Carlisle!' Edward screamed, his swearing turning me one more than ever. 'Harder, please, God it feels so good.'

I angled my hips slightly and this sent me even deeper into him until I pressed that spot. He screamed wildly, feeding my ego with his incoherent words and ramblings. Over and over I slammed into his prostrate until I could barely hold it back.

I reached between us and grabbed hold of his cock, pumping up and down in time with my thrusts. It was rough and wild, but that's how we liked it. With my other hand I wrapped it into his hair and pulled his head back sharply. I ran my canines over the scar on his throat where I'd bitten him. Hoarsely, I whispered to him;

'Come for me Edward, baby, come for me. I want to hear you screaming my name!'

Edward grunted in response but he shut his eyes tightly as I lost control of my rhythm, my thrusts erratic and uncontrolled. He tensed beneath as he orgasmed for the second time, and as he came hard onto me his juices spilling onto our stomachs, his walls clamped down tightly onto me as he screamed my name hoarsely.

I came almost immediately, the feeling of Edward clenching around me as he arched off the bed sent me spiralling off the edge into nothingness, the burning rushing through me as I fell deeper and deeper into the abyss. Spilling my venom deep into Edward, I thrust in only twice more before I stopped, and completely spent, I collapsed on top of him.

We lay there panting, a mess of tangled limbs on top of the bed. I didn't bother pulling out; I enjoyed the feeling of just being _in_ him. I held him tightly as I pressed soft kissed along his neck, jaw and chest. Everywhere I could reach, I lavished kisses and soft bites on. Manoeuvring carefully, I turned ourselves over and relaxed into the bed as I held Edward in my arms. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to, he just nuzzled the crook of my neck and lay his head in the space where my head joined by shoulder.

Reaching down I pulled the covers up over us and we lay there cuddling for a long time in our post-coital bliss, the softness and intimacy of the embrace a new but welcome experience for both of us.

In my head I told him how much I loved him. Over and over, I repeated how much I loved his passion and intensity, his love for music and his quiet intelligence. How much I loved his messy bronze hair and strong jaw. His muscled chest and broad shoulders.

He tilted his head up and we stared into each other's eyes. I didn't think I could _tell_ him just how much I loved him; I hoped though that he could see it in my eyes. Our lips touched lightly and we kissed gently and slowly, our breath mingling and mixing.

Softly he whispered to me, as I said it with him in my head, the words I had dreamt of hearing in so long;

'_I love you.' _

*~*~CarlisleXEdward~*~*

_**AN:**_ There can never be enough Carlward smut out there. Never!

A BIG, BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed my other CxE oneshot, not a monster my love, and told me they liked it. My ego especially would like to thank you.

So drop a line, tell me what you thought, and if you have any other scenarios/situations that I could use to write another CxE (or CxJazz, CxEm for that matter) do tell me, that's always the hard part and I'd love to hear what you guys want!


End file.
